Thomas Finds the Holiday Doors
This is how Thomas Finds the Holiday Doors goes in Thomas' Nightmare Before Christmas. Ryan F-Freeman:Narrating It was a long time ago. Longer now that it seems in a place that perhaps you've seen in your dreams. Thomas: Woo-hooo! Ryan F-Freeman: Thomas. I'm doing a prologue in this film. Thomas: Oh, sorry, Ryan, I was just on my way to Japan to see Miko Nakadai and Hiro Harmada. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Thomas.his throat and resumes narrating For the story that you are about to be told. Took place in the Holiday worlds of old. Now, you've properly wondered where Holidays come from. If you haven't? I'd say it's time you begun. scene changes to Thomas puffing down the track Thomas: I'm so happy. Ryan did a nice job with the prologue. soon arrives in a clearing with trees standing in a circle. The doors on them each represent a different holiday Thomas: Wow! Look at those doors. Sparkle and Ryan F-Freeman come over and walk over to Thomas, who stares in awe at the holiday doors Ryan F-Freeman: Why you look surprised, Thomas? Thomas: Look at these doors. They each represent a different holiday. Ryan F-Freeman: Twilight, look at this door that looks like a four leaf clover. Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. And that one is shaped like a bunny. Ryan F-Freeman: Umm. This door looks like an Egg, Twilight. This must be the Easter door. Thomas: And that one. It looks like a Christmas Tree. Ryan F-Freeman: Let me see.at the door I know this. It's the Door to Christmas Town. Twilight Sparkle: And that one looks like a chicken. Ryan F-Freeman: It's a turkey, Twilight. That's the Thanksgiving door. Thomas: Then what does that door represent? to a door shaped like a pumpkin Ryan F-Freeman: That's the Halloween holiday door. Thomas: Wow! This is amazing. Who knew that trees like these had doors carved into them? had a vision Ryan F-Freeman: Ugh! What now?! the vision he saw Thomas held captive by the Dalek Emperor and Clyde aiming Sci-Twi's amulet at Ryan Thomas: Help! Ryan! Twilight! Anyone! Ryan F-Freeman: Let go of Thomas, Dalek Emperor! Dalek Emperor: No way, jose! The Malivelont one himself requeste for us to do this. If we didn't do what we are doing now, it would be the end of his time of power. Crash Bandicoot: We maybe friends of the Doctor, but you won't turn Ryan into a Midnight Sparkle of him.Ryan and Matau Right, guys? and Matau nod and Ryan throws a stone at the Dalek Emperor Cylde Bandicoot: That's it, Ryan. Now I'm annoyed. Get ready to be Dark Ryan F-Freeman!Sci-Twi's amulet on Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: Crash! Smee! Matau! Help me! grabs the amulet, saving Ryan Matau T. Monkey: There. But how to close this thing? amulet shuts itself Matau T. Monkey: Oh. That's it. at Ryan Oh no! Mr. Smee: What's happening? Matau T. Monkey: Look at Master Ryan. to Captain Hook You too, Hook. looks at Ryan Mordecai: What is he doing? Ryan F-Freeman: I don't know what's happening. Crash Bandicoot: You transforming into Dark Ryan F-Freeman? Ryan F-Freeman: No. It's something else. Matau T. Monkey: What is it, Master Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Look! to a portal nearby Rigby: What's that? Hero Factory villains come out one by one: Von Nebula, Caroader, X-Plode, Rotor, Aldous Witch, Meltdown and many others Ryan F-Freeman: Von Ness? Von Nebula: Von Ness no longer exists. I am Von Nebula! Ryan F-Freeman: I knew you were a villain. At least I don't turn into Dark Ryan F-Freeman. Meltdown: Hello, techno-organic. Remember me? Ryan F-Freeman: Meltdown. Don't you know me as Dark Ryan F-Freeman? Meltdown: Yes. Me and my buddies came to help Mal with his plan. And to see if I can use my nanobots to infect any heroes body with them. Ryan F-Freeman: Well, too bad! You know why? My technology is better then yours.Meltdown across the head and Meltdown get into a duel. Stormer fights Von Nebula, Breeze fights, Aldous Witch, Surge fights Caroader, Furno fights X-Plode and Rotor and the whole place is filled with fighting activity Matau T. Monkey: Have at you, Aldous Witch! his Keyblade vision ends Ryan F-Freeman: Wow! Now this is strange. Thomas: What is? Ryan F-Freeman: It's just that I had this vision. Thomas: Doesn't matter, let's just keep looking at these doors. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. This door that looks like a clover is the St. Patrick's Day door. Twilight Sparkle: Well, that's something new. Ryan F-Freeman: You're right, Twilight. That door is shaped of a heart. Twilight Sparkle: What holiday does it represent? Ryan F-Freeman: According to my Communicator. This is the Valentines day door. Thomas: What do the rest of these doors represent? Ryan F-Freeman: These 7 doors represent a traditional holiday. I'm wonder about the door that looks like a 4th of July dynamite. Thomas: Yeah. Me too. Ryan F-Freeman: Let me scan this door. scans the door with his scanner Twilight Sparkle: What holiday this door represent, Ryan? holds up his scanner to show her Thomas: What does it say, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Bombs explode on the 4th of July. Please do not enter. Ryan F-Freeman: Twilight, you're right. This is the 4th of July door. Twilight Sparkle: We're just lucky that we didn't open it. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. You two want to see my Dark Ryan F-Freeman photo? Thomas: Sure. Go on. Then we'll get back to looking at the doors. Ryan F-Freeman: Here we go.Thomas and Twilight a photo of Dark Ryan F-Freeman Thomas: Wow! You do look terrifying in that form. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. You remember that adventure we had? Thomas: Yes. Now let's get back to looking at these doors. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. I can also transform into this Dark Ryan F-Freeman form. Watch this. does so Ryan F-Freeman: Twilight, what do you and Thomas think? Thomas: You look good. It's just that you're terrifying to look at. Ryan F-Freeman: I know, right? I look just like Midnight Sparkle but my wings are a lighter shade of blue. Thomas: Yes. Twilight Sparkle: Why you got a tail in this form, Ryan? turns back into himself Ryan F-Freeman: Wow! I got a tail? Thomas: Yes. That's what Twilight 2 gets when she transforms. Ryan F-Freeman: You got that right, Twilight. Although I could use some work on flying with my wings. Thomas: Yes. Now let's get back to looking at these doors. Ryan F-Freeman: Right. I'll fly to look at the doors. Thomas: Yes. Ryan F-Freeman: Twilight, you know I got those fiery things on my face, a horn and a change to my hair? Twilight Sparkle: Yes. Thomas: How did you know, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Seen the Friendship Games movie. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. What does my hair look like in my Dark Ryan F-Freeman form? Twilight Sparkle: Like Midnight Sparkle's. Ryan F-Freeman: Let's see.at his head in his Dark Ryan F-Freeman photo Oh, yeah. You're right. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Ryan. Do you think you can fly in your Dark Ryan F-Freeman form? nods Thomas: Why will you give it try while you look at the doors, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: I'll give it a try. But I'll miss my brown hair in my normal form. Thomas: Never mind. Twilight Sparkle: Don't worry, Thomas. Ryan will have a try. Ryan F-Freeman: On second thought, no. Now, over here is the Black Friday door. Twilight Sparkle: Oh, yeah. I see it. Ryan, how do you got Equestrian magic flowing through you? Ryan F-Freeman: You remember what happened? I was sucked in and got Equestrian Magic flowing through me. Twilight Sparkle: Yes. Can you tell us about it? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. But not right now. And here is the Birthday Town door. Thomas: Birthday? I love birthdays. Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. In Birthday Town, they celebrate people's birthday's and they each have a wonderful time creating new party things. Twilight Sparkle: You think you would use your Dark Ryan F-Freeman form for Twilight 2's party? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. And over here is the Children In Need door. They helped save the children in other countries by raising money. Thomas: Wow! That event has some generosity. Captain Hook will be happy. Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. Shall I ask some of our friends along to see? Thomas: Yes, Ryan. If you want to fly as Dark Ryan F-Freeman that's ok with me. Ryan F-Freeman: I'll save it for another time, Thomas. Right now, we've got doors to look at. Look, a door that leads to Shrek's world. Thomas: I went to Shrek's world at one time, it's all ogre now. Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. You helped rescue Princess Fiona from her tower and brought her to Lord Farquaad. But you also found out that she turns into an ogre at night. Ryan F-Freeman: I saw it at the wedding. Plus three of Farquaad's daughters are the Dazzlings. Thomas: Yes. I wish that could happen again. I've always wanted Shrek to have a gender swap since I was a pile of scrap. Ryan F-Freeman: I'll not find out about that wish you're talking about, Thomas. Thomas: I know. Ryan, you know, I used to remember the time I was adopted by elf engines and I needed to find Sir Topham Hatt in order to be on Sodor. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. I remembered when I first met you. Thomas: Cue the flashback and flashback voices. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Thomas. clicks his fingers and the flashback starts and the flashback voices come on Ryan F-Freeman: Hi there, cutie. Thomas: Hi. I'm Thomas. What's your name? Ryan F-Freeman: Names Ryan F-Freeman. Thomas: It's nice to meet you. Ryan F-Freeman: Same here. How did you get here? Thomas: Stowed away in that sack, that's how. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Looks like we are going to be friends. Thomas: Yes. You and I can be friends forever and ever. We may never fall out. Ryan F-Freeman: Yup. We will have adventures together with our friends in a team. Thomas: My thoughts exactly. Ryan F-Freeman: Thomas, this could be the start of a beautiful... friendship. flashback and voices end as Thomas and Ryan smile at each other happily Ryan F-Freeman: Oh yeah. Those are the good times. Thomas: Yeah. I remember. You know, Miko told me about how she wishes she could have her own Big Hero 6 movie. Ryan F-Freeman: Yup. I think that I would guest star in this film. Thomas: Yes. Ryan F-Freeman: I hope that in one scene where I transform into my Dark Ryan F-Freeman form to fight the main villain in this film. Thomas: Yes. Twilight Sparkle: What will you say to the villain in Miko's Big Hero 6 movie? Ryan F-Freeman: Hey! What are you doing with those siren pendants? Thomas: Nice line, Ryan. What else will you say in Miko's Big Hero 6 movie? Ryan F-Freeman: You won't get away with this. Twilight Sparkle: Nicely said, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: I know. Thomas: Wow, Ryan. Nice acting. Ryan F-Freeman: I know! Thomas: Ok, Ryan. You think you can use your magic for a title sequence? Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. his magic to create the title: Thomas' Nightmare Before Christmas Thomas: Wow! [ Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes